helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta / ROCK Erotic
from album TBA' ---- '''Release Date' October 2, 2013 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD+DVD Recorded 2013 Label Producer Tsunku ---- Berryz Koubou Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Golden Chinatown/Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi 32nd Single (2013)]] Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta/ROCK Erotic (もっとずっと一緒に居たかった/ROCKエロティック; I Wanted To Be Together More/ROCK Erotic) is Berryz Koubou's 33rd single. It was released on October 2, 2013 in 5 editions: a regular and 4 limited editions. "Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta" was the ending theme song for JORQ radio show Sports Square SET UP!!. Tracklist Regular Edition #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta #ROCK Erotic #I’m so cool! #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Instrumental) #ROCK Erotic (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta #ROCK Erotic #I’m so cool! #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Instrumental) #ROCK Erotic (Instrumental) DVD #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (MV) #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B CD #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta #ROCK Erotic #I’m so cool! #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Instrumental) #ROCK Erotic (Instrumental) DVD #ROCK Erotic (MV) #ROCK Erotic (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C CD #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta #ROCK Erotic #I’m so cool! #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Instrumental) #ROCK Erotic (Instrumental) DVD #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Close Up Ver.) #ROCK Erotic (Close Up Ver.) #Making of Limited Edition D #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta #ROCK Erotic #Koisuru Technique (恋するテクニック) #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Instrumental) #ROCK Erotic (Instrumental) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako TV Performances Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta *2013.10.05 Music Dragon ROCK Erotic *2013.10.10 Music Japan Concert Performances ;Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" Song Information #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Egami Kotaro #*Chorus:Tsunku #*Vocals: #**Main Vocals: Natsuyaki Miyabi, Sugaya Risako, Tsugunaga Momoko #**Minor Vocals: Shimizu Saki, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Vocals: #**Main Vocals: Natsuyaki Miyabi, Sugaya Risako #**Sub Vocals: Tsugunaga Momoko, Kumai Yurina #**Minor Vocals: Shimizu Saki, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa #I'm so cool! #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Kondo Keiichi #Koisuru Technique #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Tokisawa Nao Trivia *This is Berryz Koubou's 5th Double A-side. *This is second Double A-side in a row. *Both MVs were shown for the first time in Hello! Station's September 11 episode. *This is Berryz Koubou's first single to have a special box set. *This is the first Berryz Koubou single to be released in October. *This is Natsuyaki Miyabi's second single as sub-captain. *This single is Berryz Koubou's highest selling first week, the record was previously held by Golden Chinatown/Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi. *This is also currently Berryz Koubou's highest selling single, the record was previously held by Dschinghis Khan. *It was consientenly released in the 8th. Aniversary of the graduation of the former member Ishimura Maiha *This is the second Berryz Koubou single to upload both MV's with English subtitles. *This is currently Berryz Koubou's first single to sell over 40,000 *This is Berryz Koubou's best 4th week sales, with ranking 34, and selling over 2,000 copies! Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 40,845* External Links *Official Website *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta, ROCK Erotic, I'm so cool!, Koisuru Technique Category:2013 DVDs Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 Singles Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:Double A-Side Single Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Highest Selling Single